Mercy
by Catori Abbott
Summary: Short one-shot about zombies. Character deaths, quite violent. Not sure where this would actually go. It's sort of a fairy-tale. Zombie apocalypse. Characters mine. I think this is T but if it's M, I'll move it. Reviews?


"We'll get out of this together." She says. Her cheeks are sunken and smeared with dirt and blood. Her hair is a mess of twigs and tangles. "We're the only ones left, Lenzi!" He screams, shaking from fear and paranoia. His dark brown eyes dart around the room, waiting for something to jump in and kill them.  
Or worse: bite them.  
Lenzi shakes her head and grips his arms. He looks like a caged animal with pupils dilated and a tense stance. "Listen, Thomas: We can do this. There is a hospital over there!" "It's an empty one! Who's there to help us? We're going to get bitten and then we'll be one of them!" He yells in a deranged madness.  
"Stop! You'll alert them!" She cries. "I won't let them get me, I won't." Thomas says, holding his small pistol to his head. "THOMAS! STOP! You can't leave me!" She cries, grabbing his hand with both of her's and pulling. "Lenzi! I won't be one of them! I can't!"  
They struggle back and forth, hands grabbing and pulling. The two are yelling, grunting and trying to keep the gun away from the other. Suddenly, they both stiffen. "Th-Thomas- Please- stop." Lenzi chokes out. Deep, red blood seeps out of the front of his grey t-shirt. It forms a misshapen stain on his front.  
His eyes are becoming glossy as the gun drops from both of their hands. "Stay with me, please! We can get to the hospital! They can save you!" "I'm sorr-y. You-you're all alone now." He chokes. Blood trickles out of the corner of his mouth and drips onto the concrete flooring below. "Thomas!" She cries. He slumps to the ground, pressing his hands to the wound. Thomas chokes, sputters, and struggles to breathe. She's motionless, shocked and unable to move.  
"B-" He chokes out but the words are left in his mouth.

Lenzi cries out in pain. Not physical pain; emotional pain. She knows they'll hear her and come running. The blood will attract them. She doesn't care. She can't care. The gun is still warm laying in a pool of blood. "I don't want to be one of them. I don't." She whispers, crawling across the floor to it slowly.  
She had moved away in the process of him dying. She couldn't handle being close but didn't dare run from him. Even now, his eyes stare up at the ceiling. "There is no rest for you. Not now, not ever." She whispers, grabbing the gun.  
Her hands are slick with blood as she lifts it to her head. She's shaking, her heart it beating faster.  
That's when she hears it.  
A low, guttural moan.  
Her heart beat speeds up. They're here. They found her.  
Lenzi struggles to stand up and points the gun in the direction she heard the sound. The parking lot is cold, and the sound echoed. "It could be anywhere." She curses, spinning around.  
To run would be suicide. It would be putting herself out in the open. They would catch her. They're fast.  
Her arms are shaking still and she wonders how she hasn't dropped the gun. She steps back and winces; she'd stepped on Thomas's hand.  
Even if she shot herself, with a zombie here, it could bite her before death. Then she would still be one of them. Her best bet would be to shoot it, kill it, and kill herself.  
That was her plan anyway.  
Something grabbs her from behind. With a scream, she whirls around and shoots wildly. The sound of the shots echoed against the wall, and in the process, she shoots herself in the arm.  
The creature took advantage of the situation when she shot herself. Lenzi cries out in pain and drops the gun, her hand immediately covering the wound. It grabs her injured arm with it's cold, dead fingers and bites down on her forearm. Lenzi screams, kicking it away and grabbing the gun.  
She feels her blood begin to run cold. "No, no, no." She mumbled, stumbling back. Her vision is wavering as she fights to stay human. To stay alive. The zombie crouches down next to Thomas and bites into his shoulder. It's gruesome mouth is stained with more blood. "Leave him alone!" She yells, shooting it twice in the head. It falls over, limp and long dead. She falls next to Thomas's body on her knees. Her once clean jeans are forever covered in dirt and blood. "I- I'll join you." She whispers, putting the gun up to her head.  
"I-"  
The gun falls to the ground as Lenzi does. Her body convulses and she gags and wretches. She becomes limp, dead and cold.  
Death would have been more merciful. Slowly, she rises up. Her arms are shaking and her eyes are glassy. Her only thought was to kill.  
And that's what she would do.


End file.
